Noona!
by Chocomato
Summary: "I know you're not my noona. But… I think you're more beautiful than girl. Eum… Saranghanda Youngjae noona!" / DAEJAE /


Noona!

Jung Daehyun with his noona, Yoo Youngjae

Tercetus dari gift di tumblr, tentang Daehyun yang bilang 'noonaa…' di radio

This drabble. Hope you enjoy and like this!

* * *

><p>Suasana apartemen di kawasan Seoul milik Daehyun dan Youngjae tampak tenang. Mereka memang menyewa apartemen sementara pasca perpecahan antara BAP dan Tsent yang belum saja reda.<p>

Daehyun yang datang dari arah kamar segera duduk di atas sofa, memperhatikan Youngjae dengan senyum terukir di wajah tampannya. Lalu mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh untuk memecah keheningan apartemen.

"Noonaaaa…."

"Noona!"

"Noona aigooo….!"

Youngjae yang tengah serius membaca novel fiksi di depan televisi menatap kesal ke arah Daehyun.

"Sebenarnya kau ini sedang memanggil siapa?" tanya Youngjae sembari melihat sekeliling.

"Kau," jawab Daehyun lengkap dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

Youngjae mengernyit dan kembali menatap Daehyun dengan ekspresi takut.

"Noona? Aku tidak salah dengar?" kekeh Youngjae, lalu kembali memfokuskan diri pada bacaan di depannya.

"Tidak, kau adalah noona-ku," Daehyun berujar dengan penuh percaya diri dan beralih untuk mendekat pada Youngjae.

"Sejak kapan aku jadi noona-mu? Aku bahkan lebih muda darimu, Jung Daehyun. Dan aku adalah lelaki," Youngjae menurunkan novelnya dengan gemas.

"Tapi mulai sekarang kau adalah noona-ku," kini Daehyun merebut paksa novel di genggaman Youngjae dan berbaring serta meletakkan kepalanya di atas paha Youngjae.

"Cukup main-mainnya, Daehyun," Youngjae menatap malas lelaki tampannya dari atas.

"Noonaaa…" lagi-lagi panggilan manja terdengar dari bibir tebal Daehyun.

"Apa?" mau tak mau Youngjae menyahuti panggilan Daehyun yang kelewat seperti anak kecil memanggil noona-nya.

"Poppo…"

_PLETAK_

"Yah! Noona! Kenapa noona memukulku?" rengek Daehyun dengan bibir tertekuk ke bawah seperti hendak menangis.

"Aku kan hanya meminta ciuman saja," lanjut Daehyun dengan intonasi memelas.

Youngjae malah mencubit pipi Daehyun yang tengah menarik-narik ujung kaosnya, sepertinya memang dia benar-benar meminta ciuman.

"Kalau noona menciummu, noona dapat hadiah apa?" Youngjae menaik-turunkan alisnya pada Daehyun.

"Eum… nanti malam noona dapat service gratis dariku di ranjang. Bagaimana?"

_PLETAK_

Lagi-lagi Youngjae memukul Daehyun karena berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

"Kau ini masih kecil sudah berpikiran seperti itu!" Youngjae tampak mulai menjalankan perannya menjadi 'noona'.

"Noona, masakkan aku makanan," Daehyun beralih menggerak-nggerakkan kepalanya pada perut Youngjae.

"Ish, masak saja sendiri," tolak Youngjae.

"Memasak adalah tugas para noona," Daehyun menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau, anak kecil, diam saja di sini," titah Youngjae.

Daehyun bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan mengangguk patuh. Persis seperti anak kecil.

Youngjae segera melesat menuju dapur, dia tahu dari pagi Daehyun belum sarapan. Dan tentang bermain peran, Youngjae juga tahu jika Daehyun sedang mengusir rasa bosan karena hari ini mereka tidak beraktifitas di luar.

"Ramen saja, ya," beberapa menit kemudian Youngjae keluar dari dapur dengan dua mangkuk penuh ramen.

Kedua mata Daehyun berbinar senang.

"Gomawo noona!" teriaknya.

Youngjae tersenyum kecil melihat ekspresi menggemaskan Daehyun. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyangkal, jika Daehyun tampak jauh lebih tampan dengan sisi cute-nya.

"Cheonmanaeyo, adik manis, silakan dimakan," sahut Youngjae lalu mulai menyumpit benda lentur nan panjang dari mangkuk itu.

"Noona…" panggil Daehyun.

"Wae Daehyunie? Ramennya tidak enak?" tanya Youngjae khawatir ketika melihat Daehyun kembali cemberut.

"Aku… mau makan ramennya dari mulut noona," pinta Daehyun dengan bibir mengerucut.

Youngjae ingin sekali menumpahkan semangkuk ramen di depannya pada muka Daehyun yang sok lucu itu. Namun hatinya langsung luluh ketika melihat kedua bola mata Daehyun yang penuh harap.

Lelaki manis itu menghela nafas pelan sebelum berjalan ke arah Daehyun yang tengah menepuk-nepuk pahanya dengan kedua tangan.

"Sini, noona duduk di atas sini," pinta Daehyun lengkap dengan cengirannya.

Youngjae mulai duduk di atas paha Daehyun dan menyeruput ramen ke dalam mulutnya. Sesaat ia ragu ketika berbalik dan berhadapan langsung dengan wajah Daehyun.

"Buka mulutmu, noona," pinta Daehyun.

Youngjae membuka mulutnya perlahan dan langsung diraup ganas oleh Daehyun. Dia memasukkan lidahnya dan berusaha mencari makanannya di sela-sela lidah Youngjae. Menariknya hingga mie menjulur di antara bibir mereka berdua.

Daehyun menyesap mie dari mulut Youngjae hingga berpindah ke mulutnya. Ia memejamkan mata sembari mengunyah ramen yang sudah bercampur dengan saliva noona-nya dalam senyuman puas.

"Eum… ini enak. Buatan noona memang yang terbaik," kekeh Daehyun setelah melepas pagutannya.

"Dasar anak kecil," Youngjae ikut tertawa lembut melihat Daehyun terus memamerkan senyuman lebarnya.

"Noona, mau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'noona'?" tanya Daehyun di sela-sela kegiatan suap-menyuap mereka berdua.

"Kenapa?" sahut Youngjae.

"Tadi aku membaca fanfic, dan kau dibuat oleh para Babys sebagai noona-ku. Di cerita itu aku terlihat sangat manja. Jadi kucoba praktekkan saja. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau akan meresponnya dengan baik, Youngjae," cerita Daehyun dengan smirk andalannya.

Youngjae merengut kecil ketika Daehyun kembali memanggilnya dengan 'Youngjae' bukan dengan 'noona'.

"Aku suka ketika kau merajuk dan memanggilku dengan nada manjamu. Kau menggemaskan, Jung Daehyun," aku Youngjae seraya mengusap rambut hitam Daehyun, persis seorang noona yang mengusap rambut adiknya.

"Noonaaa…" Daehyun kembali mempraktekkannya dan terkekeh.

"Iya Daehyunie sayang…" sahut Youngjae lalu menggesekkan hidungnya dengan hidung Daehyun gemas.

"Tapi kau tetap kekasihku, bukan noona-ku," celetuk Daehyun tiba-tiba.

Youngjae terkekeh dan mengangguk mantap.

"Yoo Youngjae adalah kekasih Jung Daehyun, bukan noona Jung Daehyun,"

Lalu mereka kembali tertawa bersama.

* * *

><p><em>I know you're not my noona<em>

_But…_

_I think you're more beautiful than girl_

_Eum…_

_Saranghanda Youngjae noona!_

–_Jung Daehyun–_

* * *

><p><strong>END :3<strong>

Gatau kenapa Daehyun unyu banget di fanfic ini. Hahaha. Semoga readersnim suka, ya. Last, mind to review?


End file.
